Conveyor belt cleaning systems are commonly used to remove debris and other material adhering to the belts of conveyor systems. Such cleaning systems typically employ one or more scraper blades that are preloaded against the conveyor belt of a conveyor. It is not uncommon for the operating environment of such cleaning systems to be very hostile and often the environment may include combinations of moisture, dirt, abrasive materials, and/or corrosive materials and liquids. Additionally, belt joints or splices and large localized accumulations and/or large pieces of debris or material adhering to the belt must be accommodated by such conveyor cleaning systems. Given the demanding working environment and conditions commonly encountered by conveyor belt cleaning systems, there is a continuing need to provide conveyor belt cleaning systems which minimize the amount of maintenance, repair, and replacement required in order for the cleaning system to provide an acceptable cleaning/scraping of the conveyor belt.